


Hoja de reclamaciones

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, lamentable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi trabajaba en una hamburguesería y sí, su miseria se había incrementado en un 30%.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoja de reclamaciones

Que la gorra le estaba dejando calvo y que el olor a grasa pútrida le estaba nublando la mente era evidente. O no tanto, porque como era medio transparente, nadie se daba cuenta de que él, Mayuzumi Chihiro, estaba una vez más al borde de la muerte.

Tenía que plantearse si alguna vez  _no_  estuvo al borde de la muerte. Hasta nació mal, en una postura extravagante, tal y como le recordaba una y otra vez su madre.

¿Que si estaba trabajando en una hamburguesería de poca monta porque quería acercarse un poco más al mundo de los adultos? Qué pregunta más estúpida. Mayuzumi lo que quería era comprarse el nuevo videojuego de Loving Tsundere-nyan y el merchandising adicional. Sobre todo la figurita.

Esas eran las prioridades de Mayuzumi Chihiro. Diecinueve años. Universitario.

Lo peor de ese trabajo, además de las pintas ridículas y el tener que soportar a adolescentes insufribles, era recitar como un loro las ofertas disponibles. Esas que nadie quería escuchar.

—Bienvenido a Burgi Burger. La oferta especial de hoy, el Cheese Surprise, incluye una hamburguesa con queso, con ensalada con dados de queso fresco y refresco a su libre elección por solo 400 yenes. Oferta válida hasta el sábado. Le aconsejamos asimismo que pruebe nuestro nuevo flan ecológico.

—Novato, por favor, un poco más de brío. ¡E intenta sonreír!

Por mucha sonrisa falsa que se dibujase Mayuzumi en la cara, los clientes razonables no irían a probar el flan ecológico. Nadie iba a una hamburguesería para probar postres raros ni ensaladas compradas en el supermercado.

Para colmo tenía que soltarle semejante parrafada a todos y cada uno de los clientes que se le plantasen delante. Estupendo.

* * *

De toda la gente que vivía en la zona, tuvo que ir  _precisamente_  Hayama al Burgi Burger. Si ya era digno de lamento hacer el ridículo delante de un ex compañero de equipo, peor era aún que el muy puñetero estuviese en una cita.

Había una chica que veía en Hayama a un chico simpático, dulce y guapo. Increíble. Debía de ser cierto eso de que el amor era ciego.

—¡¡Ahí va, pero si es Mayuzumi-san!! ¡Hola! Aún te acuerdas de mí, ¿no? ¡Vaya, vaya!

 _Vaya, vaya,_  sí. Hayama, ahí con una novia preciosa y un montón de comida que probar, prefería centrarse en la desgracia de Mayuzumi y hablar y hablar. Iba a formar una cola inmensa y luego la regañina de turno se la llevaría, cómo no, Mayuzumi.

No caería esa breva.

—Bienvenido a Burgi Burger. La oferta especial de hoy, el Cheese Surprise, incluye una hamburguesa con queso, con ensalada con dados de queso fresco y refresco a su libre elección por solo 400 yenes. Oferta válida hasta el sábado. Le aconsejamos asimismo que pruebe nuestro nuevo flan ecológico.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué dices que incluye la oferta especial? ¿Hamburguesa con queso y qué más?

Qué ganas de dar la lata tenía Hayama.

—Una hamburguesa con queso, ensalada con dados de queso fresco y refresco a su libre elección.

—¿Pero hamburguesa de pollo o de ternera?

—De ternera.

—Oooh, Sachiko-chan —Hayama se giró un momento para sonreír a su novia (y restregarle sus victorias amorosas)—, ¿tú quieres la ensalada? Y yo me como la hamburguesa de pollo.

—De ternera —corrigió Mayuzumi.

Hayama tuvo la  _osadía_ , porque de otra forma no se le podía llamar, de poner una mueca de hastío. Claro, el pesado era Mayuzumi por repetir por enésima vez el menú y no Hayama por no prestar atención cuando le hablan.

La novia de Hayama debería huir por su propio bien, pero no lo hacía. Solo se reía para quedar cortés delante del chico que le gustaba.

—Prefiero tomarme una hamburguesa —dijo ella.

—¡Pues dos hamburguesas de ternera! Y que la mía no lleve queso, ¿eh? O sea, que no pedimos el menú.

¿Para qué se preocupaba por un menú llamado Cheese Menu si luego pedía expresamente una hamburguesa  _sin_  queso? ¿Hayama era tonto? ¿No sabía inglés? ¿Lo hacía por fastidiar?

Mayuzumi opinaba que era una mezcla de todas las opciones.

* * *

El único motivo por el que Mayuzumi no escupió en una de las hamburguesas era por si le tocaba a la pobre novia de Hayama. Suficiente tenía ella con tener que soportar a semejante elemento.

* * *

De noche, poco antes de cubrirse los pies con las sábanas, Mayuzumi se dio cuenta de lo inevitable: Hayama, que era un bocazas, contaría lo sucedido en la hamburguesería a  _todo_  el mundo. Sobre todo a Mibuchi, Nebuya y —no, no, no, ¡NO!— Akashi.

Ojalá se le olvidase. Ojalá.

* * *

No se le olvidó. Cumpliendo con las expectativas, Hayama cantó como un ruiseñor y al día siguiente los tres mosqueteros estaban a la cola con cara de estar haciendo una travesura.

Al menos no estaba Akashi.

—Ey, Mayuzumi. ¿Y tú aquí? —preguntó Nebuya con una sonrisilla sardónica. Memo.

Mayuzumi no tenía ni el humor ni el tiempo para ponerse a charlar con Nebuya sobre su día a día o por qué decidió dar sus primeros pasos hacia la vida del Adulto Económicamente Independiente.

—Bienvenido a Burgi Burger. La oferta especial de hoy, el flan ecol…

—Mira, es que me da igual eso —Nebuya lo cortó sin pensárselo dos veces. Mayuzumi en el fondo se sintió agradecido por ahorrarle semejante tochón—. Yo solo quiero cinco hamburguesas de pollo.

Mayuzumi levantó una ceja. La parte positiva era que ya sabía a quién  _no_ le escupiría en las hamburguesas. Por no mencionar que ya se estaba llenando el cuerpo de porquería con tanta comida basura.

—Es que está a dieta —explicó Mibuchi, tapado por completo por la espalda kilométrica de Nebuya—. Por cierto, Mayuzumi, no te vendría mal sonreír un poco más. Tus clientes de lo agradeceríamos.

A Mibuchi sí que le caería un escupitajo fijo. Porque decir eso justo cuando pasaba el supervisor de Mayuzumi por delante era imperdonable.

* * *

Mayuzumi escupió a gusto en la ensalada César de Mibuchi. A ver si le llegaba el veneno hasta la sangre.

—Mozo, perdona —Mibuchi se acercó al mostrador con su ensalada y una sonrisa impecable—, pero esta no es la ensalada que pedí. Te dije una ensalada Carlomagno.

Debió de ser graciosa la cara de odio mal contenido de Mayuzumi.

* * *

Qué bien que Akashi no estaba.

* * *

Mientras Hayama se debatía entre el batido de fresa o el smoothie de frambuesa, Mayuzumi vio cómo una cabecita roja e inconfundible intentaba ponerse a la cola.

Claro que iba a venir Akashi. Y,  _para variar_ , tarde.

Qué iluso fue Mayuzumi al pensarse que, quizás, Akashi tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a visitar a un antiguo compañero suyo al trabajo.

* * *

La sonrisa de Akashi era tan correcta y educada que, en el hipotético caso de que Mayuzumi tuviese la boca inundada de baba (no era el caso), no escupiría por nada del mundo en fuese lo que fuese a pedirle.

También podría achacar que no quería que lo pillasen las cámaras de seguridad en plena fechoría. Salvo que quienquiera que estuviese a cargo de vigilar eso estaría prestando atención a la chica guapita que freía patatas y no a Mayuzumi “llevo aquí un mes y nadie se sabe mi nombre” Chihiro.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Akashi—. ¿Qué me recomendarías?

Pobre Akashi. Debía de tener una vida pésima para ver a Mayuzumi con pintas de zarrapastroso sin dinero y aun así alegrarse de corazón.  Qué tierno, ¿Akashi le echaba de menos? Con alguien así, que tenía que soportar a los tres imbéciles de antes, Mayuzumi no podía mentir.

Haría una excepción.

—Todo salvo el flan ecológico. No sé ni qué es —contestó en un murmullo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Qué juicio merece la ensalada Augusto?

No, la pregunta era  _qué juicio merece una persona que va a una hamburguesería a tomar una ensalada._

—Sabe bien.

—De acuerdo. En tal caso, pediré un flan ecológico.

Vale. Mayuzumi iba a modificar su política de escupitajos en la comida de Akashi.


End file.
